Ian Simmons
Ian Simmons seudónimo de Mario Agustín Púpparo D'Orazio fue un cantante, compositor (57)https://www.sadaic.org.ar/obras.autor.php?codigo=476277 y productor nacido en la provincia de Santa Fé en Argentina. Biografía Luego de su paso por “Ian Simmons and the Little Green Man” en 1975, el sello Emi Odeon le ofreció lanzarse como solista. 1972: Lado A #Medianoche (Midnight) (Bowens) #Brillo de Sol (Sunshine) (Edwards) #Una ayudita de mis amigos (With a little help from my friends) (Lennon y McCartney) #Vamos a rezar juntos (Sandra y Andres) #Ao, Ao Lado B #Hora de crepusculo (Twilight time) (Ram, Novins y Dunn) #Destacalo (Rub it in) (Martins) #Hay humo en tus ojos (Smoke gets in your eyes) (Harbach y Korn) #Querida Ann (Dear Ann) (Bowens) #Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer (When a man loves a woman) (Lewis y Wright) #Cada dia el Sol (Every day) (I. Bertelaccini) *1973: Yo pienso que tu eres la mujer (Para Toda La Gente En Verano), Un payaso loco (Non dimenticarti di me, Mogol y Lavezzi)/Borrare tu nombre; Alguien esta hablando/Yo pienso que tu eres la mujer 1973/1974/1975 Lado A #Conversaciones conmigo mismo #Nuestro pesar #Lady Love #Los tiempos que pasaron (E. Londaits) #Soy amigo de la soledad #La chica mas hermosa del mundo (B. Sherill, N. Wilson y R. Bourke. Español Doris Band) Lado B #Corre Gonzalez #Un enojo chiquito (M. Jourdan y G. Assayam) #Al modo mio (C. Baglioni y C. Coggio) #Tu cariño se me va #Dieciseis años (D. Daniel y S. Marti) #Como un niño *1974: Como un niño (Rafael Gil)/Lady Love (J. Righi y J. Badiale, español Doris Band), Tu cariño se me va/La chica mas hermosa del mundo *1974 Tu cariño se me va (MÚSICA PODEROSA vol 6) de Buddy Richard. *1978 “Capitol”, compañía subsidiaria de Emi Odeón, lanzó el simple “Velocidad, ayúdame”, canción compuesta especialmente para Ian Simmons por Tormenta que de inmediato se convirtió en un éxito. 1978: Velocidad Lado A #Velocidad ayudame. #Estaras presente en mi (Marquito) #Mis amigos y esas cosas (Marquito y Maria de la A) #Te marchaste asi nomas (Marquito y Maria de la A) #Que no hace falta (Luis Gonzales) Lado B #Tu que vuelas mariposa (Marquito) #Alguien que me quiera (Marquito) #Doña melancolia. #Mi chica (Ray Girado) #Como has hecho (Comme hai fatto Domenigco Modugno) # Como agua y aceite 1986: Todo claro Programa 1 # Todo claro # Trampa de amor # Has dado en el blanco (con Juanjo Novaira) # Al fin comprenderas (Jorge Sosa y Horacio Thony) # Señora mentira (con Juanjo Novaira) Programa 2 # Hazme el favor de enamorarte (con Juanjo Novaira) # Es evidente # Mi mundo acaba de caer (con Juanjo Novaira) # Aurora Celeste (Raúl Abramzon) # No me quieres de memoria (con Juanjo Novaira) 1988: Una noche como esta Programa 1 #Ensayos de amor #Y que ha sido de tu vida? (con Juanjo Novaira) #Hola y adios (con Juanjo Novaira) #Amando todo te di (con Juanjo Novaira) #Cuanto vale una noche como esta? (con Juanjo Novaira) Programa 2 #Por ver si te olvidaba (con Juanjo Novaira) #Enterate ya #Estaciones #La hora cero del amor (con Juanjo Novaira) #Tu cariño se me va *Solo con la soledad *Solitario y triste *Aqui *Melancolia *Barrio popular 5: ? 6: ? 7: ? 8: ? Hay noticias ?https://youtu.be/pFKTxXHgKY8 Lado A #Barrio popular #Amor desolado #Persona no grata #Lucia Luberti v.c. Ian Simmons #Familiaridades Lado B #Socios del silencio #Esperando noticias #Si tienes corazón #Un loco vaivén con Juanjo Novaira ;Composiciones *1996: Pobre Niña Rica (canción de Paulina Rubio) (con Graciela Carballo) *1997: Amor a la mexicanahttp://superclasica.com/wp/ian-simmons-velocidad-ayudame/ Referencias Categoría:Cantantes de Argentina Categoría:Compositores de Argentina